In current remote signaling systems for monitoring a matrix array of remote stations, electrical conductors are used as signal conveyances; and electrical switches are used as signaling means in the remote stations.
For alarm systems monitoring illegal entry, electrical conductors and electrical switches present an undesirable characteristic in that they may be surreptitiously shunted or by-passed without the alarm's being triggered. For this reason it would be desirable to have an alarm system which did not employ electrical conductors and switches as signal conveyances and signaling means, respectively. Furthermore, for structures such as apartment or office buildings, it is desirable to use a matrix array of signal conveyances because of the economy of materials and relative ease of installation inherent in matrix systems.
In view of the foregoing, it is an objective of the invention to provide a new remote signaling system which employs a matrix array of energy waveguides serving as signal conveyances and sensor-controlled energy beam couplers serving as signaling means in the remote stations.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a display of linear visual display elements which intersect in a matrix pattern which is a microcosm of the macrocosmic matrix array of the remote stations.